Her Dork in Aluminum Foil
by SpencerReidFan89
Summary: Remember in "The Summoning" when Derek and Chloe were "Caught" in the crawl space? I decided to write this scene from Derek's POV, and a few others :P
1. Her Dork in Aluminum Foil

Her Dork in Aluminum Foil

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! No matter how much I wish I did!

A/N: Okay, sooo, this is an entry for 12's weekly contest thing. The theme is Derek's POV in a part of either "The Summoning" or "The Awakening". After some debating, like two days worth of it, I finally chose a part that I wanted to do. I chose the part in "The Summoning" when Derek rescues Chloe from the crawlspace. The dialogue was quite tricky. I tried to stick to the format of the books as far as dialogue goes as much as possible. So, here we go!

DPOV

The others left to go swimming. Naturally, I'm left behind. I am not allowed to go because pretty much all of the staff here thinks that I am a menace to society and that it would "interfere with my recovery process". What a load of crap. From what Dad has told me, nobody ever "recovers" from being a Werewolf. I certainly don't blame them for being afraid of me, hell, I'm sometimes afraid of myself.

I heard earlier that Chloe wasn't allowed to go because she had been caught in the attic at night. Why won't she just accept the fact that she's a necromancer, plain and simple? I guess females are a little harder to convince, especially when the person doing the convincing is correct. Not that I have any experience with members of the opposite sex, I just hear it from my girl-crazy brother. Anyways, enough about my girl-crazy nut of a brother. I just heard Tori saunter up the stairs on the other side of the house. Wait, I thought she went swimming. I wonder why she stayed behind. Just then, I heard Mrs. Talbot ask Tori if she wanted a heating pad for her cramps. That's the lovely thing about being what I am, I hear things that I'm not supposed to hear. Just like I didn't need to hear about Tori and her "Girly Problems". No matter how fake her claim is. I guess my plans of wandering around this hell hole were out the window. I suppose I can just chill out in here until Simon gets back, or when my stomach tells me it's time to eat another herculean amount of food.

Chattering interrupted my thoughts about what I was going to do for my next Biology project. I instinctively perked up a little and heard Chloe and Tori talking. Whatever the queen bitch is up to, it'll be nothing that ends well. All I know is that she isn't trying to make Chloe her new BFF or anything. Despite Tori's motives, I should probably stay out of it. Besides, catfights aren't really my thing. They're Simon's. He's the ladies man of the family, not me. I grabbed my iPod and a book out of my bedside table and lost myself to the words on the paper and the music in my ears.

I was just getting to the good part and my stomach started rumbling. GOD! Can't I go two hours without eating something? I guess not. Snack time it is! I jumped off my bed and made my way into the kitchen. When I got there, there wasn't all that much to choose from. I decided that I wanted granola bars. I soon found what I was looking for. I took the whole box and was about to escape to my room again when I heard a noise. It sounded something like a muffled scream. I also heard a groan, something along the lines of "Help Me". I guess the Granola bars can wait, this was much more interesting. The sound came from the basement, I know that much. I headed down the basement steps, as I did, I caught the scents of both Tori and Chloe.

I think that it is highly unlikely that they were doing laundry together. I got to the end of the stairs and went into the laundry room. I heard some more shuffling and a bang, like a head off a beam or a pole. This isn't good. There was no sign of Chloe or Tori in the laundry room. I could still smell the two of them. Tori's scent was faint, but Chloe's was quite strong, like she was still down here. I also smelled something else. I recognized it almost instantly, decomposing bodies. Where on earth could Chloe be, and why do I smell dead bodies? I sniffed around some more and a small door caught my attention. The crawl space. There must be bodies buried under here. What does Chloe have to do with…..? SHIT! I need to get in there!

I surveyed the door. It was locked, obviously. I ran, as silent as a huge 6"3 werewolf could run, up the stairs to get the keys. I rushed back down and unlocked the door. You know how when you try to do anything intricate with your hands in a hurry and you end up taking twice as long? I fell victim to that ironic annoyance. As soon as I got the door open, I had enough sense to only close it halfway. I turned away from the door, I could smell Chloe now, and multiple rotting corpses. I searched frantically, and then I spotted her. I smell a faint whiff of Tori down here as well. Now I know what that bitch was planning. What person in their right mind would tie a poor girl up in a crawlspace? A spiteful Tori, that's who. I knew that I had to approach Chloe as non-threatening as possible. She scares so easy.

Wait, is that a CORPSE crawling up her leg? She was screaming against her gag, obviously terrified. She kicked the body off of her as hard as she could. I needed to get to her. She probably has no idea that this was her doing. She tried, and failed to pull her gag off. She was crawling away from my line of vision. I managed to shout out.

"Chloe! Stop."

I caught up to her and was now standing above her. "It's" was all I could get out before she kicked me. "Goddamn it!" I hissed out. I forgot that she couldn't see me as well as I could see her. Stupid wolf senses! I spun her around and I took a hold of one arm, and then the other. I then said.

"Chloe, it's me. Derek."

I felt her collapse into my arms. I knew how terrified she must be. I immediately ripped the gag off of her mouth. Right after I did that, she scrambled up. She started to stutter.

"Th-th-there's-"

I know she was trying to say dead people, so in my impatience, I completed her sentence for her.

"Dead people, I know. They must have been buried down here. You accidently raised them."

Smooth one Souza, real smooth. She's shaking in her boots and you are telling her that it's her fault. Well, technically, it is her fault. But that doesn't matter right now! She started stuttering again.

"R-r-raised-"

I knew I shouldn't have told her that just yet. I just needed her to make them stop, now was not the time for explanations.

"Later, Right now you need to-"

Damn! She was seeing them, she wasn't listening!

"Chloe, focus!"

I grabbed her arms, pulled her close, and held her still. A short, weird feeling shot through me, but I chose to ignore it. I needed her to focus.

"They won't hurt you. They aren't brain-eating movie zombies, okay? They're just dead bodies with their spirits returned to them."

"I-I-I need to send them back."

"Yeah, that'd be the general idea."

I needed to stay calm, I was tensing up. I hope she couldn't feel it all that much. Jeez, who was I kidding, of course she could feel it. She rubbed her hands over her face. Covering it with dirt.

"O-okay, so how do I send them back?"

How the hell was I supposed to know? She's the necromancer, not me. I chose not to snap that at her. She must have picked up on my silence.

"Derek?"

"I……I don't know." I have to take control here, how should I know? "You summoned them Chloe. Whatever you did, undo it. Reverse it."

Great, I may as well yell at her, nice going! Freak her out even more than you already have!

"I didn't do-"

"Just _try_."

She closed her eyes and I heard her say: "Go back. Back to your afterlife. I release you." She repeated herself, but the thumping that I was sure she was hearing as well, kept coming closer to us. Then I heard.

"Help. Help."

At this, Chloe's eyes snapped open. All I could manage was an obligatory curse word or two. I tightened my grip on her and brought her an inch closer. I had that weird feeling again. I shook it off, yet another time. She needed some encouragement.

"Keep your eyes closed, Chloe. Just remember, they won't hurt you."

The body started touching her. I felt her tense under my grip. I guess she needs a little more encouragement.

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm right here. Keep going."

I needed to stay calm, If I freaked, then she would freak too, Which wouldn't make our present situation any better. Breathe, in and out. She squeezed her eyes shut again. After a short time, I heard the skeleton collapse. That was it. They were gone. I whispered.

"They're gone, Chloe."

She twisted sideways to unleash herself from the body's grip. I let her go. I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair. Should I ask if she's okay? It couldn't hurt I guess.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

As took another breath, I knew that we had to bury the bodies again. I wondered how she'd react. I mustered up the courage to say.

"Guess we've got some work to do."

As we worked, she'd asked me how I found her. I only told her that when I knew Tori was staying behind, I figured something was up. I told her I checked in a bunch of places and ended up finding her. My explanation was pretty vague. I hope she bought it. The main question was, what to do about Tori? Her reply to the question was:

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I am going to act like nothing happened."

Her reply surprised me. Didn't girls usually want to get some evil type of revenge when someone wronged them? I guess she isn't as superficial as I thought.

"Yeah. If you blame her, thing will only escalate. Better to ignore her and hope she gives up."

"_Pray_ she gives up."

We started out the door of the crawl space and went down the ladder. I let her go first. I asked her if there were any more clean clothes down here because I really didn't feel like explaining our dirt covered attire.

"One load in the dryer. That's it. Why-? Oh, right. Better not go upstairs covered in dirt. Most of what's in the dryer is yours so-"

Will any good luck be with me today? No, of course not! Mrs. Talbot had to find us down here.

"Chloe? Derek?"

Mrs. Talbot was standing in front of us in the laundry room.

"What are you two doing together? Derek, you know you're not supposed to-"

No shit Sherlock! Ever since that Fellows woman ratted me out, I was facing a transfer. Maybe more. I saw her stare landing on the state of our clothes.

"Dear Lord, what happened to you?"

I knew there was no use denying that we had been in the crawl space. We were both caked in dirt. I may not have had anything to say, but Chloe did.

"I was doing laundry, and D-Derek came down, looking for-"

"Go on, Chloe."

Dr. Gill stepped into the room and Chloe's eyes automatically snapped to her. We were really in for it now. Chloe continued her story.

"H-he wanted his shirt. I-I asked about stain stuff because I couldn't find any and I opened the closet to look, and Derek said it was usually locked. We f-found the ladder and the crawl space and we were curious."

From Dr. Gill's gaze, I knew immediately where her mind went. Of course it would go there. What else would two teenagers do in a crawl space? Talk about the weather? Yeah right. Even if Dr. Gill was implying that we were "exploring", I knew that this explanation was better than the real one, even if it was pretty damn embarrassing and very unlikely that Chloe would want to fool around with a freak like me.

"Oh, I bet you were curious," Dr. Gill said as she crossed her arms. "Kids your age are very curious, aren't they?"

"I-I guess so. We were exploring-"

Great, Chloe didn't get it. She would get the heavy implications in a few seconds though.

"I bet you were," Dr. Jill cut her off. I saw Chloe's facial expression change as it dawned on her. Would she play along? She turned a bit red and dropped her head, I guess she came to that same conclusion as I did. I didn't want to say anything. Nobody would listen to my side anyways. I was just a hormone addled teenager. Chloe then said.

"Yep, you caught us."

My only partial ally, Mrs. Talbot, seemed to believe them as well. If only I was Simon. If I was Simon, we probably would have gotten away quietly. Chloe probably wouldn't have been as embarrassed to be "caught" with Simon. Why do the pretty boys get all the luck? Because that's the way it has always been. Of course, I could never be a knight and shining armor like Simon. I could never hate Simon. He's my brother, and my best friend. I wish sometimes that the social aspect of life would come a little easier to me as it did to him. But, like society always portrays, I am just the dork in aluminum foil.

* * *

And there it is! It took me a LONG time to write this! I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for taking the time to read it! So, Review! :) Press the button! Go On, you know you want to! lol! :P


	2. The Betrayal

**Chapter 2- The Betrayal**

A/N: Hey everyone! This story was only supposed to be a one-shot, but someone, By someone I mean: -Paranormal-Paradigm-, convinced me to go on for another couple of chapters. I also have some awesome news! There is a Darkest Powers forum! That's right! A FORUM! Here is the address: (**_http://darkest*/forum*htm) (* means a period!)_**

GO JOIN NOW!!!

So, where were we? Oh, Yeah, Chloe and Derek got caught coming out of the crawlspace. The Nurses and Dr. Gill think they were doing a little something more than "Exploring" if you catch my drift :P

We never see what Derek was thinking when he and Chloe are in Dr. Gill's office or what he was thinking if he heard Chloe's conversation with her aunt.

Oops! I better do my disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except for Derek, who is laying on my bed right now, shirtless, and pestering me to finish this chapter. So he can get to other things that need attending to, aka: ME!****** Yeah right! Just let me have my fangirl daydreams and leave me be okay! : P

**The Betrayal**

After they "caught us" they made us walk up the stairs, obviously. Since it wouldn't be fitting to have a fake conference in a basement. It was apparent that they'd totally bought the whole "Derek and Chloe were fooling around in the crawlspace." fiasco. They didn't even let us walk near each other on the way up. Dr. Gill led the way, Chloe followed. Behind Chloe was Mrs. Talbot and I made up the end of the line. I have to admit, I screwed up. Majorly. I managed to get caught with Chloe again, after I was warned not to so much as look in her direction. But I couldn't help it, I had to go downstairs and find out what was wrong. It was like a very strong magnet.

After we got up the stairs, Dr Gill decided that she had enough of the chain gang and turned to face us.

"I want the both of you to go upstairs to your rooms right now. Straight there, no pit stops. Am I understood?"

Chloe could only reply with a nod. I upped the ante a little and offered an impartial grunt. I could see that Chloe was antsy to get up the stairs. I caught a whiff of her and noticed that she had wet herself. Why didn't I notice that before? Probably because I was too busy being her dork in shiny foil. Before I could even say sorry to her, she rushed up the stairs. Probably to go change, so I headed up. I decided that our so called "rendezvous" earned me a nice shower. I hopped in and got most of the dirt off and got dressed. I made my way back to my room when I heard Chloe talking to Dr Gill. Chloe was telling Dr Gill about one of the bumps on the back of her head to supply evidence for the story. Dr Gill unsympathetically offered Chloe a Tylenol and told her to lie down in the media room and that they had called her aunt. Oh great, now shit's really gonna hit the fan. Chloe's aunt Lauren was the one who got me into trouble in the first place. I don't think she likes me very much, Obviously.

I decided to start back with my book. Just as I got past the part where I left off, I heard someone entering the house. I could tell by the voice that it was Chloe's aunt Lauren. Dr. Gill put them in her office. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I can't help it. It's kinda hard when I can hear things as clear as a bell. I then a heard a low whisper,

"I don't know what to say Chloe."

Oh, great. Of course that Fellows woman believes the crap that the good doctor has been spewing. Then I heard Chloe's aunt get a little louder.

"I know you're fifteen. Even if you haven't really dated yet, you're curious.."

Uh oh, this isn't going to go well. Chloe's heartbeat got faster and her breathing became slightly heavier. I've had enough experience to know, she was getting angry.

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't ANYTHING like that."

Shit, Chloe was going to try to tell her the truth. I hope she doesn't tell the whole truth. Then they would really question Chloe's sanity.

"We found the crawlspace and Derek wanted to check it out and I thought that would be cool."

Okay, so she's twisting it a little. At least she isn't completely incapable of telling a lie.

"Oh, Chloe, I can't believe- did you think harassing you and hurting you the other day meant he liked you?"

Whoa! That was a little uncalled for. She doesn't even know me. I may have hurt Chloe, I'll admit to that, but I didn't harass her. I generally make it a habit not to tell girls I like them by hurting them or even telling them at all for that matter. I may be many things, but I am not an abuser. Even so, I don't expect Chloe to defen-

"What? No, of course not. Derek isn't- he made a mistake. He didn't mean to do it. It was a misunderstanding."

She's defending me? I thought she hated me. She has every reason to, but instead, she's standing up for me. An unfamiliar feeling shot through me again.

"Maybe this is the first boy who's ever said 'I like you', and I know that feels good, but this will not be the only boy who likes you, Chloe. He's just the first with the nerve to say so. He took advantage of the situation. At school, I imagine girls won't look twice at him-"

Jeez, who pissed in HER cornflakes this morning? ……Okay, maybe the whole school thing is true, but I think Dr. Fellows has been watching a few episodes too many of 7th Heaven. I mean, it's an okay show, but as dad would say, "It's not my cup of tea". Her attitude is a little too clichéd for my liking. I would also like to know where my mind was vacationing lately, because I definitely don't remember telling Chloe I liked her. Even if I did like her, I would never dream of telling her.

"Aunt Lauren! God! it's not-"

"You can do better Chloe, much better."

It's obvious that Chloe's angry. I still can't believe she's standing up for me after the way I treated her. Her aunt is right; she really can do better than someone like me. I can hear Chloe struggling to keep her cool. I know exactly what's happening. Her aunt doesn't believe her because she's "sick" and thinks that Chloe is crazy. Betrayal bites, especially if it's someone close to you. Then I heard her aunt again:

"Aren't you going to say anything, Chloe?"

"Why? I've tried. You've already made up your mind."

She's catching on now. I wish that it didn't have to be like this for her. That is the coldest I've heard her sound.

"I'd like to hear your side."

"Just because I'm in this place, just because I'm 'sick', doesn't mean I'm any different than I was a week ago. Back then, you'd know something was wrong with this story. You'd have asked for my explanation before accusing me of anything. But now? Now I'm just the crazy girl."

My stomach twinged, an intense feeling of sadness shot through me. Why should I be feeling sad for this girl? I've known her for all of two weeks and all I want to do is protect her.

"Chloe, I don't think-"

"I know exactly what you think."

I heard the door to the office open and Chloe walked out. She went to her room and slammed the door. By the sound of it, her aunt tried to follow her. But Chloe wouldn't answer her door. Another wave of sadness came over me. This time, it was mixed with anger and frustration. I shook it off. For the millionth time in my life, I really wish I could mind my own business.

~So there you go! another chapter! I am planning 2 more chapters for this story, I won't be able to update until my school goes on christmas break though! I have a lot of work to do! I just couldn't finish it without getting this posted! Please press the pretty review button! PRETTY PLEASE!!!?


	3. AN Please Read!

**Author's Note,**

I know you hate them but, this site is being stubborn and not letting me post the link to the darkest powers forum. If you want the link, just pm me!

Take care and Happy Holidays!

Caitlin


	4. Ants Under a Magnifying Glass

Finally! I had enough time on my hands to write another chapter! Things have been pretty hectic for me lately. I just got my wisdom teeth removed a couple of weeks ago and I am still trying to catch up on what I missed. Has anyone read the new chapter of "The Reckoning"? All I can say is AWESOMENESS! :P

You probably just want to get on with the story. When we left off, Derek was wishing, for more than once in his life, that he could mind his own business. I wonder why Chloe's Aunt Lauren hates Derek so much. I really hope to find out in "The Reckoning". As for this chapter, Derek and Chloe find themselves in Dr. Gill's office.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I was Kelley Armstrong and I owned Darkest Powers, Derek and Chloe would be together right now, but I'm not Kelley. So, I'm writing this fic to feel better about myself! :P

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ants Under a Magnifying Glass**

After an hour of Chloe refusing to come out of her room, her Aunt finally gave up on trying to talk to her. I have to give it to her; Chloe can be tough when she wants to be. I was still trying to get past the part in my book. UGHHH! I just read the same sentence three times! Just as I tossed the book to the other side of the room, Simon walked into the room and looked at me

"Whoa, what happened bro? Normally you tend to read your books, not bift them across the room. Anyways, I saw a strange woman downstairs who looked like she was on the warpath. What happened?".

Well, so much for not telling Simon. Usually, Simon isn't one to pick up on things, so I probably look pretty frustrated right now. I told him a brief description of what happened. Just as I was finishing, I heard footsteps come up the stairs. Mrs. Talbot.

"Derek, Dr. Gill wants to speak with you in her office."

I followed Mrs. Talbot downstairs. I heard Chloe's aunt arguing with Dr. Jill and Davidoff. She was insisting on being in the office while they talked to Chloe and me.

"I'm sorry Lauren, you can't be in there. We know that something is up between them. We want to find out what it is. Your presence would only upset Chloe right now." Davidoff replied.

Chloe's aunt was about to say something else, but Davidoff signaled her to be quiet as I entered the room. I guess Chloe was already in Dr. Gill's office. Mrs. Talbot led me to the door and gestured for me to go in.

Here we are. 's office. Davidoff's decided to join in on our little parade. Mrs. Talbot quietly leaves the room. Dr. Gill makes a show of separating the 2 chairs in front of her desk so that they are almost completely on opposite ends of this creepily, cheery room. I may be a Werewolf, but that doesn't mean people have to look at me or treat me like I'm a rabid beast on the latest episode of "When Animals Attack".

"Sit", Dr. Gill directs at us.

Davidoff is already sitting down slightly behind Dr. Gill's chair like a creeper on Facebook. He was looking way too calm for the circumstances that he's here to address. Dr. Gill finally sits down. She was barely in her seat as she said:

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves? Derek? Chloe?"

I looked over at Chloe and she looked so defeated that she didn't even reply. I guess she got past the "Oh My God, I'm not that kind of girl stage" and didn't see the point in arguing. I'm used to what people think about me, and I really couldn't care less, but Chloe probably isn't used to being perceived as something she isn't. I decided that I didn't want to make it any easier for them and answered with a little shrug.

"One of you must have something to say" Dr. Gill quipped.

She figured that she was getting nowhere with getting us to verbally confess, so she's probably going to try to put the words right into our mouths.

"From what I gather," Dr. Gill started "Chloe was in the basement doing the laundry and Derek came downstairs". Jeez, if I actually gambled, I'd make a mint! Too bad I'm only 16.

She continued. "Chloe then asked Derek where the stain remover was. You then both noticed the crawlspace and decided that it would be the perfect place to 'Canoodle'. "

Canoodle? What was this, the fifties? I think Dr. Jill needs to watch a little more modern TV. Leave it to Beaver ended quite a while ago. I looked over at Chloe again. She probably feels as mortified as I do. I confirmed Dr. Gill's statement with an arm cross and a well placed "Whatever". Chloe just nodded.

Well, this is the most awkward silence I have ever experienced. That's saying something. Because I am the king of awkwardness if there ever was one. I never mean to be, but people usually don't talk to me unless they want to get into Simon's good books. I always felt that people could sense who I am. Even if they don't know it, their instincts tell them to stay away from me. I can understand that. I'm not the nicest person to hang around. They didn't expect Chloe and I to confess so readily. The first one to break the silence was Dr. Gill.

"This isn't the first time you two have… tangled."

Okay, a little better than "canoodling", but still. Jeez, adults sure have a way of beating around the bush.

"And I have a feeling it won't be the last. We need to nip this in the bud, and the only way we're going to do this is with a transfer. One of you will have to go."

A transfer? Shit! I don't want to leave Simon, but I should probably offer to-

"I will" Chloe said.

Her answer sounded automatic. Like she didn't think about it. She was probably thinking of Simon being upset if I was the one that had to be transferred. That was a very admirable move, but a really stupid one. Simon's a big boy and he can look after himself. I think Chloe was expecting me to protest, I probably would have under normal circumstances, but I was too shocked to say anything.

"No one's going anywhere." Dr. Davidoff quipped. "For now, I'm putting you both on notice."

Great, they'll be bound to watch the both of us more closely than ever. It has to be soon. I have to convince Simon that Chloe is in danger. It isn't like I'd be lying.

Davidoff continued "But don't give me any reason to revisit this discussion. Is that understood?"

Chloe replied with a nod and I did the same. Dr. Gill didn't seem happy about Davidoff overriding her authority. It's a good thing he did. It would have been a big mess if he let Dr. Gill have her way.

"Derek, Chloe, you can leave now." Davidoff dismissed us.

I walked out into the hallway with Chloe. Chloe was wiping at her shirt.

"What are you wiping at?" I whispered.

"A spot" she whispered back.

Did she think I was stupid? She knows about my wolf senses. I could clearly see that there was no offending spot on her shirt.

"There is no spot."

She straightened, knowing that I caught her. She tugged down her shirt and adjusted it. Then she replied without missing a beat.

"That's because I fixed it."

I have to admit, she's good. She could fool many people. She can't fool me though, I'm kinda hard to pull the wool over on. I stood in front of her. I needed to talk to her. She tried to step past me, but I wasn't letting her go by until I let her know that we needed to talk.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I can see her point, I don't want to get caught in some awkward position again any more than she did. But I couldn't put this off. The escape needed to happen and soon. How can I… Oh, Simon!

"Simon'll be there."

She gave me a look. I had one of those feelings again, almost like butterflies?. What is up with that? Never mind, I don't have time to figure out the inner workings of my stomach. I'm probably just really hungry. I didn't get to eat after I put down those granola bars. I needed to talk to her where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Five minutes, out back."

* * *

There's the chapter! Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth waiting for! It took me awhile to write this one because there were quite a few holes in the book as to what happened when Derek and Chloe were in the office and when they both went upstairs after "Crawling around" :P

Remember, I love it when people press a certain button!


	5. Yet Another AN, Please read :

Hello everyone, I am SO SORRY for putting this off so much! I am afraid that life has gotten quite in the way! After graduating from community college, going to Europe, starting university, I haven't had time to so much as look at my poor story! Now that The Reckoning has been out (wasn't it ABSOLUTELY EPIC?), I am excited to continue on with my Chloe/Derek moments! But I need to wait until my exams are over which is at the end of this month. Hopefully I will get something written after I am successfully moved back home for the summer! I still hope you all will want to read it, I feel horrible for leaving it this long! Anyways, I hope everybody is doing well!

-Caitlin


End file.
